Concrete Angel
by NCIStivalover4ever
Summary: When Ziva and Tony stated dating Ziva saw pictures of a beautiful blonde girl. Who is she? and Why is She Important? Song-fic.
1. Concrete Angel

****

Disclaimer- If I owned this stuff I wouldn't be on here.

Based on the Martina McBride Song.

**__**

Concrete Angel

Tony and Ziva had been dating for a while now. Every time Ziva was over at his place she'd see Pictures of a beautiful Blonde, With Piercing green eyes, and a heart shaped face. She'd smiled in each picture. There were ones with Tony and her, and ones of just her. One day when tony was getting a movie when a picture of him and her.

" Oh shit!" He cursed quietly.

" Tony? Who is that in the picture?"

" Jealous Ziva?"

" No I am Curious."

" It's My sister Anabella, or as I called her Ana."

" Tony, You have a Sister?"

" Had." Tony Corrected

"Tony.. I'm Sor-

" No it's okay Ziva, she died Just before her High School Graduation. We were four years apart. But really close." He made the last part barely audible.

********

****

FLASHBACK-

****

" Ana, Why did you make me come shopping with you?"

" Beh-cause, Mom is with Dad talking about his Drinking and her smoking and everything. And I like need someone to help me!" Ana Said in

" Couldn't you Get Brandi, or Mandi, or Candi, or one of those Plastic Barbie dolls that have worshiped you since pre-k?"

" No. There all like busy with Family or boyfriends"She said Grabbing a three different bright pink Mini Dresses.

****

" Fine!" I said Sinking into the Pink Chair.

She Went and changed into the first two dresses. And Ana Being Miss Anabella Perfect DiNozzo had to find a Perfect one. She tried on Every single Dress till she found 'the dress'

****

" You Like?" Ana Said Smiling Wearing The Dress and Matching Heels.

" Yes Love. Now Buy it and lets Leave." I said Impatiently.

We Bought it and left.

" Are we Done now?" I asked.

" Yeah." She said

" Great can we go home now?" I asked.

" Yeah." She said.

We went home and I dropped her off because I was staying at a hotel. It was Sunday and I was here till Wednesday.

The Next day Ana Walked to School Still Wearing the Same dress She wore yesterday. She carried the 5 bucks in her purse Last night her dad was drunk and mad. He toke out all his anger her. She had a Black jacket over her Hot Pink Thin Strapped skin tight Dress and wore Knee high Boots. She walked into Class and sat with the usual group of people. Brandi, Mandi, and Candi.

" Hey Ana!" They all chimed.

" Hey." They continued there conversation until the Bell rang. When the Teacher Ms. Bell Came in.

" Good Morning Class..." Was all She heard. She zoned out and took of her Jacket which Showed a large bruise on the side of her shoulder. Ms. Bell Noticed the Large Bruise on Ana's Shoulder. She Wondered but decided not to ask. Ana hated when her Parents fought she wished she wasn't born every single time. But Through all of it she showed no Emotion unless she was with someone who made her happy and loved her.

__

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

****

Anabella went home that night to fighting. She Ran upstairs and cried. She Called Tony and told him about the fighting He said he was on his way when there was a gun shot in the Background. Followed by Loud Steps up the Stairway. Ana's Door opened and he threw the phone away from Ana forgetting to hang it up. Ana and Tony's Dad Beat Ana. He then took the nail file from her vanity and Stabbed her to death. Tony Listen to all of it. Her desperate screams for help and her last breath. He had just lost his mother and Sister. His sister that showed no emotion or signs of being abused was gone His Concrete Angel.

__

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

****

Tony stood in the Cemetery with Ana's Friends, Her Teachers, Her Classmates, and their family Except their dad. He looked at the Statue of a Angel next to a Polished stone. It Read:

AnaBella Cienna DiNozzo

1976-1994.

**Tony felt tears fall down his Looked at the Picture Next to the grave. It was Ana. Her Prom Queen photo. Her Bright Smile, Bright Green eyes, Her Beautiful Blonde hair in a Curly Up do, a Tiara Placed Perfectly on her head, and a bright blue sash across her chest clashing with the Pink of the dress. He Smiled Weakly at the Photo. He got two days before he came back home.**_  
_

End Flash Back-

" Tony, Your Sister was Beautiful." Ziva said placing a hand on his check.

" She was. Wasn't she. I miss her so much_."_

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

They Kissed lightly.

" Your Sister would have been proud of you."

"Ana would have loved you."

" Really?"

" Yeah just because she was a complete Elle Woods she loved girls like you."

" Does that mean I most likely have permission from her?"

" Yeah. You have Permission from AnaBella Cienna DiNozzo. "


	2. Anything but Ordinary

I Own nothing Based on the Avril Lavigne Song

**Anything But Ordinary**

" I knew That Ana didn't have a good relationship with my dad. It was quite obvious. She'd play the piano or talk to me when she was upset." Tony said holding Ziva in his arms.

" Both of us have learned how not to treat kids." Ziva said.

" Yeah that's for sure."

" Tony have you told any one else?"

" Gibbs and Abby, That's it." He answered. Ziva should have known better. Gibbs was like a father to him and Abby his little Sister.

"Tell me about her personality."

" Well just cause she was the most popular girl in her grade and was prom and homecoming queen for 2 years in a row. She was really Different."

" How so?"

"Well.."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

**_1992-_**

**Ana and Tony were Fighting over who gets to drive. It was Summer and Tony was home from collage.**

**" I should drive." Ana practically yelled.**

**" No i should." Tony protested**

**" No i should."**

**" No i should."**

**" No i should."**

**" No i should."**

**" Hey Knock it of!" Their Mother Yelled." Pick a number between 1-10".**

**" 5" Ana said.**

**"9" Tony Said.**

**" It was 2 Ana Drives." Their Mother said as Ana and Tony ran to the car. They got inside the Car Ana Stuck Her tounge out a Tony and Laughed.**

**" Hey Ana you wanna tell me why i heard Laughing at 3 a.m.?" Tony asked.**

**Ana Laughed and Anwsered." I Laugh myself to Sleep. It's kinda like my lullaby!"**

**Tony looked at her like she was crazy and She Slowly went out of Neighboorhood till she reached some country back dirt road and started going 80 miles an hour.**

**" Ana Is this Leagal?" I screamed at her. She just Smiled and said.**

**" I don't I just like the danger!" She screamed while smiling.**

**" I swear i question how your so popular!" He screamed.**

**" Well just cause I like Being Anything but Oridinay!"She scremed Pressing on the accleration.**

_Sometimes I get so weird_  
_I even freak myself out_  
_I laugh myself to sleep_  
_It's my lullaby_  
_Sometimes I drive so fast_  
_Just to feel the danger_  
_I wanna scream_  
_It makes me feel alive __I__s it enough to love?_  
_Is it enough to breath?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out_  
_And leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die?_  
_Somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

**" Anyway why are we in the middle of country?" Tony Screamed.**

**" Because It be boring to go on Main roads all the time!" She Screamed back. As she Made a sharp turn.**

**" God Ana! Are you Trying to Kill me?"**

**" I have a feeling you'll be doing this a lot when your cop it's just Practice!" She Smiled as She screamed.**

**" Well."Tony muttered as Ana Laughed**

**" Anything to make me feel alive!" Ana Screamed.**

_To walk within the lines_  
_Would make my life so boring_  
_I want to know that I _  
_Have been to the extreme_  
_So knock me off my feet_  
_Come on now give it to me_  
_Anything to make me feel __alive Is it enough to love?_  
_Is it enough to breath?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out_  
_And leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die?_  
_Somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_  
_I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.__Let down your defences_  
_Use no common sense_  
_If you look you will see_  
_that this world is this beautiful_  
_accident turbulent suculent_  
_I'm feeling permanent_  
_No way I won't taste it_  
_Dont wanna waste it away_

**" Ana Your Crazy!" Tony said when they got to New York City in a Hour.**

**" Why Thank you!" Ana said. Getting out of the car.**

**" Your Welecome ABCD" Tony said. He then felt Ana Slap him.**

**" What Did I tell you about calling me that?" She said With anger.**

**" Not to." **

**"Exactly!"**

**" Your Crazy Ana!"**

**She smiled.**

**" Come on Tony lets go. You dont Want Uncle Clyde Yelling at you for being Late to Aunt Viv's 50th birthday."**

_Sometimes I get so weird_  
_I even freak myself out_  
_I laugh my self to sleep_  
_It's my lullaby__Is it enough?_  
_Is it enough?_  
_Is it enough to love?_  
_Is it enough to breath?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out_  
_And leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die?_  
_Somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please__Is it enough?_  
_Is it enough to die?_  
_Somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

**End of FlashBack-**

" Sounds like she was a lot diffrent then she would make a person think ." Ziva said

" Yeah she was Anything But Ordinary." Tony Said Smiling at the thought of Ana's Drving." She was Right about the driving. yours is a mix of Ana's and Gibbs' Driving."

Ziva Laughed. " Well Maybe she knew."

"Knew what?" Tony asked.

" That the person that loves you completely was A 'Bad' Driver." She said using air quotes.

" Does that Mean you Love Me?" Tony asked.

"Yes."


	3. Because Of YOU!

Okay Sorry this is More Confusing but this Is Ana's Thoughts. The Bridge Is like in Kill Ari when they each had Conversations with and Sorry This hasn't Been My Most Tiva Story.

_**Because of You**_

**1993 -**

** Ana Sat down on the Stool in her room. She was Putting Make up on Getting ready for School. She sat in Her School Uniform that Had Just Been In forced. Her Hair In A High Ponytail. She Braced herself Fighting Back Tears as she heard Stomping and Yelling. She didn't turn aroundwhen the Door Opened She knew what was coming. " AnaBella Cienna DiNozzo!" Her 'Father' Yelled As he Turned her around and Slapped her across the face.**

**" Yes?"She said casually. He slapped her again causing her to go to the floor.**

**" School NOW!" he screamed at her. She got up and got her things. Slipping her Make-up Bag in her ran out of the house after seeing her mother on the ground Bleeding. She Saw Mandi,Candi, and Brandi's Mom Pull up. She got in the car and Put Make- up On.**

**" Ana! What happened to you?" Candi Said Noticing the Brown Mark across her face and the blood coming down.**

**" Oh nothing i just fell down the stairs." Lieing she loved her friends but she didn't trust anyone but Tony. She cleaned her Face up and Did the got out of the car and Ana ran for the sidewalk nearestthe school. She hated this it made her feel defenseless but her dad had followed her to school before so... It was for her Safety. **

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_  
_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

**After Ana's 8 hours of Freedom she returned to her . No a House in whiched she lived in. She walked into the house Damp from Rain. Her Father Was Passed out Drunk on the couch. She walked upstairs. Her Mom Was in her Room with Cookies.**

**" Mom, You Made Cookies?" Ana Said Quietly after Closing the door.**

**" Yes. I am Sorry you Live with this Angel." She said Playing with Ana's Now Down, Wavy and Damp Hair. Ana Was sitting on her Vaniety Stool Her Mother on a old Patio Fold Up Chair. **

**" It's Fine Mom. I'm Sorry I can't help you." Ana Said as her Mom lightly Applied Blush.**

**" AnaBella Cienna! Don't ever say that. This is Not your Falut! If you have to Cry. Cry." **

**" I cannot cry because it's Weakness in his Eyes. I fake a Smile, Laugh Everyday!" Ana said in a Normal Tone Getting out of the Quietness.**

_I __lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_  
_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

Normal Time-

Tony was Sitting In his Apartment Ziva Was Asleep on his shoulder. He was thinking of Ana. Then It was Almost like she was here. He could see her what she would look like now. Her Blonde hair in a high ponytail, She was in Skinny jeans and their Mom's old Soroity T-shirt.

" Oh Come on Tony Lighten up!"

" Ana how could I? _I watched you die. __I heard you cry every night in your sleep. _" He said Back Not caring if he sounded Crazy.

" Tony Tony Tony._I was so young .__You should have known better than to lean on me!_  
" _You never thought of anyone else.__You just saw your pain! __And now I cry in the middle of the night __For the same damn thing! _Ana You!" He Now Screamed. Ziva was awake and Engulfing him in a hug.

" It's Okay Tony. "

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

Because of you


End file.
